Jafar
Jafar is a proud member of the Radioactive Uber Clan and is not only the RUC brainwasher but is also Popeye The Sailor's childhood friend and strategist. He travels to Saudi Arabia and the Arabian Peninsula to teach at a school on how to be a good soul. He has a deep fear of cockroaches after his mother got eaten by one. Jafar has studied Napoleon Bonapart's strategy's during the French War and has since incorporated Napoleons strategist skills into his whenever there's a huge war. Jafar is very calm and he uses his magic to fight evil and save people. His favorite food is Canard a la Rouennaise. Backstory An Arabian born American, Jafar lived at Port Valor studying medicine, science, and scientology. With an IQ of 490.5, Jafar is proud to be an Ace student. He always got perfect grades and eventually got into a private college. The teachers honored Jafars intelligence. One day while working at his part time job at Burger King, he met Popeye. On that fateful day, the two became friends. When the evil Mr. Jap killed Popeyes parents, Jafar was there to comfort his young friend. Every Saturday morning Jafar and Popeye went to the arcades to play Pac-Man and try to beat their high scores. They would play Pac-Man for hours or even days on end. Jafar would learn how to use magic when his mother gave him his deceased grandfathers Snake Staff on his 14th birthday. He learned how to turn people into snakes, turn people into stones, hypnotize people, heal people, shoot fireballs, raise water, and create ice cubes that glow. The Snake Staff also doubled his IQ to 981. This gave Jafar the courage to be a strategist in the near future so he studied many war and peace strategies while doing complex puzzles. However his mother ended up dating a strange man. The man had a bad smell to him and he always licked his mothers neck. Jafar was suspicious of this man. On July 4th, Jafars suspicions were correct. On July 4th, known as "July Death" to Jafar for this partially tragic day, the evil man removed his human skin and revealed that he was the dreaded Roger Roachley, who wanted to absorb his mothers life essence. The giant cockroach swallowed and ate Jafars mother. Scared, Jafar grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed Roger Roachleys stomach. He then pulled his mother out of his stomach. Roachley escaped with his life but infected his mother with the "cockvirus". Jafar had no choice but to put his mother down. He painlessly ripped his mothers already exposed spine out of her back and stopped her suffering. To this day, Jafar keeps his mothers spine on him as a necklace. This event made Jafar deathly afraid of cockroaches to the point where every time a little cockroach goes by him, Jafar would have a heroic traumatic breakdown and burst into tears crying about his mother while rubbing his mothers spine to comfort him. This, along with the Mr. Jap incident, made Jafar determined to use his intelligence and skills with medicine and science to save the world. Many years after the Tupac Shakur incident though, Roger Roachley appeared once again, this time he was making his own fake Candy Store to sell poison to children. Jafar noticed something that shocked him. Roger Roachley had a boss. His boss was the evil demon Bern who was also grabbing some poison candy to give to children as well as ordering Roachley to enhance the poison. Jafar jumped into the "Candy Store" and grabbed a poisonous candy cane and saved the children by impaling the candy cane into Roachleys brain, ending his life. Jafar now made a vow: For his mothers sake he will kill Bern for all the pain he did to him and rip out Berns spine to use as a cure for cancer considering the neurotoxins in Berns spine is enough potent to kill cancer cells. Friendship with Popeye Popeye and Jafar have been great friends. When Popeye's parents have been killed by Mr. Jap, he was there to support Popeye in his time of need. When the RUC was first formed to stop Mr. Jap, Jafar became the first member. Jafar also trained Felix the Cat and Fat Albert in his training sessions when they first joined. When Jafar's mother was dying of cancer, Popeye came to Jafar's aid to cheer him up. Their friendship knows no bound and is stronger than anything else. Popeye has stated that if Jafar dies, Popeye will have no where to go. "i will not give up until my friend and fellow RUC member Jafar is happy with his life! If I die, he'll be safe but if he dies, I will have no where to go in life." Popeye The Sailor, October 2010 ]] Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Alive Category:Active Category:Members